


Xeph Phone Home

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Homesickness, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally Posted September 20th, 2015)</p>
<p>Xephos starts feeling homesick while at the Sjipos base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xeph Phone Home

Xephos knew after the first night that he would not be getting a break at the Sjipos base. The noises from the wildlife outside kept him on edge for hours, convinced that something would come in and kill them all in their sleep. He couldn’t even put up a light to calm his mind without Sips and Sjin complaining about things being too bright. 

Speaking of those assholes, Xephos thought with a scowl. He turned to look at them in the beds they pushed together. They cocooned themselves in with their sheets yet somehow still managed to toss and turn wildly; their snores strong enough to shake the house off its foundation. Combined with the noises of the night, Xephos was sure the sun would come up before he would calm his mind.

He groaned and turned towards the wall as he tried to bundle himself against the cold desert night. His eyes focused on his nightstand where his multi-functional space device rested. An idea came to him suddenly, but he hesitated. It was far too late to make a call, yet Xephos knew he wouldn’t be getting any sleep without it.

Xephos hopped out of bed as quietly as he could and shoved on his clothes before he grabbed the device on his way out the door. Choosing a spot in the center of their courtyard, he picked up a handful of torches out of a nearby chest and placed them on the ground around his feet. Only after he was positive he had a sword on hand did he boot up the communication function and make a call. He sat down in the middle of his torch ring and waited for the three dots on the holographic screen to turn into a video. He heard a curse before he saw any actual visuals.

“It’s three in the morning,” Corvax groaned as he tried to face the holographic screen on his end.

“Nice to see you too,” Xephos replied with a bit of humor.

“It’s three in the morning,” Corvax repeated as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Yeah, I know, I just… couldn’t sleep,” Xephos said as he looked down, embarrassment hitting him over waking up his boyfriend for such a silly reason.

“Pet…” Corvax started, his tone exasperated, but was cut off by a groan.

“Corvax, shut up I’m trying to sleep,” Honeydew whined from beside Corvax in their bed.

“But Xephos is the one that called-”

Xephos heard as Honeydew shifted and saw his head bob in and out of frame. He managed to get in frame after a moment of struggle and looked Xephos straight in his eyes when he said, as sternly as his sleepy state would allow him, “Xeph, shut the hell up.”

Xephos chuckled but gave an apologetic look when he heard Honeydew’s displeased grunt.

“Sorry, sorry… I guess I just feel homesick,” he said with a shrug and glanced back to the house with Sips and Sjin. When he glanced back to the screen he could see Honeydew’s expression soften.

“Look…” Honeydew sighed. “We miss you too, right, Corvax?” Honeydew turned to look at Corvax and Xephos could see his head just barely nod in agreement. “Yeah, see? But it’s three in the morning, Xeph. Corvax has important space emperor business to get to later and I don’t exactly get this beautiful with no sleep.”

“I understand,” Xephos said and gave them a sad smile. “I’d give anything to be with you guys in bed right now, though.”

“It’s not that great,” Corvax chimed in. “Honeydew is stealing all the sheets like always.”

“That’s slander! Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Honeydew trailed off to wrap himself in all the sheets available to him. Xephos laughed and Honeydew turned back to the screen to say goodnight before letting his head hit the pillow.

“Goodnight,” Xephos said and watched as he fell asleep. He noticed after a few minutes that Corvax was watching as well. Xephos coughed uncomfortably to fill the sudden awkward silence, and he was glad when Honeydew’s dainty snores filled the air.

“See you soon?” Corvax asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, I hope,” Xephos said with a tired smile.

“When you come home we will throw you a party. Corvax will even get out the Kraken.”

“Oh god, not the Kraken.”

“Don’t be like that, pet. The Kraken misses you very much as well,” Corvax said with a toothy grin which broke out into a yawn. Xephos watched the video feed fondly and tried to fight off his own yawns. 

“Alright, I’ll try to call you tomorrow,” Xephos said with a sigh. “Hopefully this time in the afternoon instead of after midnight.”

Corvax just nodded and placed the already asleep Honeydew into a better position. “Goodnight, pet, also there’s a spider behind you,” he said before turning off the feed. 

Xephos wasn’t sure if he heard right until he felt a furry arachnid leg hit him upside the head. The force of it almost knocked him into his torch ring but he grabbed his sword and started fighting the beast. It took Xephos only a minute to kill it and when he was done he trudged back to his bed to try and rest. Just a few more days of this, he thought, and then I’m home again.


End file.
